Think Again
by MaeAlyse
Summary: Stupid, stupid Ty Lee. She had to ruin everything. Maiko, in Zuko's point of veiw.


Ok, I wanted to try my hand at Maiko…which I'm not so sure I'm good at. But that's ok. :D This is in Zuko's point of view, so bare with me.

* * *

**.: Think Again :.**

Ever heard that old saying the sky is falling?  
Have you ever seen the sky fall?  
No.  
Before I never really got that metaphor.  
Now, well, after I saw two girls fall from nowhere, (literally nowhere) I think I get it.

"Get off of me!" The girl with the strangely familiar black hair and silky robes fit for royalty pushed the girl dressed in pink off of her and stood up, brushing herself off in the process. Everyone around the campfire was immediately alert and we all stood, ready for a battle if one was needed.

"See Mai! I _told_ you this is where they would be hiding!" The girl in the pink got closer, and I immediately recognized her as Ty Lee. Apparently, Katara did too, "What are you doing here circus freak?"

Ty Lee giggled, "We're here to help you!" Why is it that when Katara calls her a circus freak, she giggles and takes it as a compliment, but when I call her a circus freak she goes all crazy.

"Yeah right, Azula probably sent you here to gain our trust, just so you could capture the avatar." Sokka scoffed and the others silently agreed.

The girl with the black hair got closer and I froze.  
Mai.

She gave me a steady look and turned to the rest of the group, "If we wanted to do that, the little blind girl would be able to feel a giant warship right above our heads…right?"

Aang raised an eyebrow and we all turned to Toph, "Their not lying."

Mai sighed, "Look. I know you don't like us…considering all we've been through, and I can't say I'm all to thrilled to see you guys either. But Azula has pushed us around enough. All I want, is to end this war so I can get back to the fire nation and live out the rest of my boring life in peace."  
Ty Lee nodded hopefully and it was silent for awhile.

"I think we should let them in."

Everyone turned to me, "You know Zuko, you haven't exactly been in the group long enough to make those kind of decisions." Sokka pointed out.

I sighed I know, "But they aren't lying…right?"

Toph nodded slowly.

"And we need all the help we can get."

They still didn't look convinced.

"Look, we took down Azula for you." Mai picked at her nails, "Well not _me _exactly."

"You took down Azula!?" Aang asked in disbelieve.

"Well after Mai helped you guys escape the Boiling Rock, Azula wanted her to face her. And I couldn't let her do that!" Ty Lee smiled.

"Let me get this straight, you, bubble girl, took down Azula, princess of the fire nation, single handedly." Toph asked.

"Just a couple of quick jabs." Ty Lee shrugged, "No biggie."

"Fine then, you can join us." Aang finally stated he looked around, pausing at everyone, "I think we all agree, that we need as much people as we can get, or this war will never end."

Ty Lee grinned, "Great!"

I stood, "I guess I'll show them their rooms."Everyone nodded and took a seat, I walked around the corner and heard footsteps, indicating they were following me. I stopped at the first empty room, "Ty Lee, I guess you could stay here."

"Super!" she smiled.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Dinner soon, I guess."

"Thanks Zuko."

"Can we get a move on?" We both turned to look at Mai, who was leaning against the wall un-patiently.

"Sure Mai?" Ty Lee smiled, and before going into her room she winked at me.

Sometimes I really don't understand that girl. I kept on walking and paused at the next empty room, which happened to be right across the hall from mine. Go figure. Mai stepped in and looked around, "There's not much to this place, is there?" she asked.

I shrugged, "The air nomads were simple."

She looked back over her shoulder, "So suddenly you're an expert?" Ok, I could understand why she was so bitter. It still hurt though.

"I never said that."

She sighed and we lapsed into an un-easy silence.

"So you're really going to do this."

She turned around completely, "Do what?"

I took a step into the room, "You're really going to betray my sister."

She took a deep breath, "Please Zuko, I already did that when you guys raided my Uncle's prison. You remember? I was the only reason you guys got out of that place alive." She plopped down on the bed with her hands behind her head, "Besides, I don't know if you knew this, but your sister's a psychopath."

I breathed a laugh, "Why would do that for me? You've been with Azula since elementary school."

"You may be the jerk that ripped my heart out and stomped on it," she looked up and my breath hitched in my throat, "But I still love you."

"L-Love?" I stammered. She shrugged.

"And if you think I would stay with your crazy, bossy, power-obsessed sister, rather then the boy- well, man, I love, then think again."

Bewildered. Flabbergasted. Surprised.  
I don't think any of those described how I feel, though they came close.

"But…but, how can you still love me? I left you." I took another step forward.

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Do you not want me to love you or something?"

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Do you love me?" she asked, quietly, un-sure. I swear my heart set on fire.

"Of course." I said, equally as quiet. She stood, one more step forward and I could practically feel her soft breath on me.  
I slowly put my hands on her hips, experimentally, and when she didn't jerk away I pulled her closer, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

I cupped her face and leaned into kiss.  
Her lips were mere seconds away from mine.

"I told you Mai!"

Were jerked apart to see Ty Lee standing at the doorway, hands on her hips, smirking. Mai sighed and leaned into me.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Ty Lee. She had to ruin everything.

* * *

See!

Short. Sweet. Fluffy!!

I Think I did ok.

:D


End file.
